Yuri's Attraction
by Lunamoon007
Summary: Summary: He wants to return to where everyone is and wants everything to go back to normal. "Back to normal, it's not normal to be engaged to a guy, but other than that I want to go back". Will Yuri decide to monopolize wolfram or will he end the engagement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kyo kara maoh, I'm just a huge fan.

Warning: Guy on Guy love,

Pairings: Yuri X Wolfram

Summary: He wants to return to where everyone is and wants everything to go back to normal. "Back to normal, it's not normal to be engaged to a guy, but other than that I want to go back". Will Yuri decide to monopolize wolfram or will he end the engagement.

Setting: Takes place after Yuri, Shori, and Murata have gone back to earth after having defeated the originators. I took the last scene from volume 2 and put it here.

Side notes: I have decided to omit some things throughout my story line since my main focus is Yuri and Wolfram's feelings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means change in location

**Chapter****1**:

Yuri is back on earth and feeling very gloomy at the thought of not being able to return to his covenant castle, his home where he is king. He has had no choice but to leave his loving daughter and fiancé. His last moments in Shin Makoku replay in his head everyday.

**Flashback...**

Murata has just told Yuri that they need to leave or they will never be able to return to earth because Ulrike could no longer make a passage for his highness and his eminence to return to this world without the Great one's help. This last portal was the only way home to his family, to earth. Yuri was clearly distraught and saddened at the thought, he was wavering, and of course he would, this was his home too, he had family here as well.

But Wolfram snapped him out of it and said "go, your loving earth family is waiting for you over there, aren't they Yuri. Are you so cold you would break your parents hearts."

Yuri was shocked and thought '_how could Wolf want me to go', _Yuri looks dejected, but manages to sleep, "but Wolfram..."

Of course Wolfram seeming slightly upset immediately cuts him off, "Oh honestly, Yuri, no fiancé of mine would ever be that thoughtless and cruel, Now GO!". Yuri couldn't process the fact that Wolfram, his fiancé was telling him to leave. His brother Shori lets Yuri know he would support whatever choice he made. Yuri doesnt know what to do, he is glad that Shori will support his decision.

_'I_..._Wolf_..._damn_, _I_ _can't_ _seem_ _to_ _think_ _straight_'

Everyone begins to say goodbye to Yuri and the others. The goodbyes from Gwendal, Gunter, Jozak, Adelbert, Gegenhuber, Conrad and Ulrike made him sad, but they reassure him that the kingdom will be in good hands. Therefore he strengthens his resolve and decides he needs to return home. But as he puts down Morgif and starts to walk away, he hears the tearful voice of _'his_' Wolfram saying "Yuri"...

Yuri feels as though his heart is breaking, but all Yuri could do is say goodbye, not even daring to look back.

**Back to present...**

Yuri is still lost in thought _'I mean I don't regret coming home, after all mom was so happy to see us, and I would have missed everyone. But I know that if I would have turned around and looked into those tearful emerald eyes, then I would have never been able to leave my Wolf'. _He sighs... "wait what am I thinking, _'my_ _Wolf_', he doesn't actually belong to me".

"What are you muttering to yourself about Shibuya" Yuri turns around after hearing the familiar voice. "Hey Murata, what's up?" Ken stares at Yuri for a brief moment, "nothing much, just wanna talk, so how about we go for a walk" Yuri nods and goes along with Murata.

Murata leads him to the pond they used to go to Shin Makoku and Yuri feels nostalgic and says "I wonder how everybody's doing" Murata just stays silent as he usually does, and while Yuri is looking at his pendant, Murata just slowly reaches out and pushes Yuri into the water who is now falling with a shocked look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, he is in Shin Makoku, all onlookers have dumbfounded looks on their faces for a few minutes.

Yuri, very bewildered asks his best friend Ken, "...Murata, are you gonna tell me what's going on."

Ken of course responds nonchalantly with "the moment you defeated the originators, you surpassed even the Great One's powers, that means you now have enough of your own power to cross the dimensions just by willing it. Pretty cool, huh"

Yuri asks Ken why he didn't tell him, "I know I'm supposed to be this great wise man, but even when I pushed you into the pond I was still wondering if it'd work, at most we'd just get sopping wet" Murata says with a big grin.

Gwendal is just happy they don't have to pick a new demon king, while Gunter is blushing and just super happy that he can be with his majesty again. On the other hand Wolfram slowly walks into the fountain with watery eyes and a blushing face, he bends down to look at Yuri.

Wolfram feels so many emotions at once but instead of sobbing and holding Yuri like he wants to, he starts yelling at him about why he took so long to come back, and they banter back and forth until they hear Conrart say "I'd like to Welcome you back your majesty, to your kingdom." Wolfram, and Yuri stop their banter immediately, and Ken still blocking his face from all the splashing just look up astonished until what Conrart says sinks in, to which Yuri then replies with "yea, hey everyone I am back".

Everyone hogs Yuri's attention for the day since he's back in Shin Makoku and is enjoying talking with everyone, until he realizes someone is missing. He looks around, but Wolfram is no where in sight, so Yuri wonders where he could be.

_'It feels weird that Wolfram isn't around, he usually clings to me when I come home, I guess I missed him more than I thought.' __Yuri smiles and _decides to step away from everyone and go look for the young blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram has gone to his favorite place, the garden, just to have some alone time and be by himself, he sits down and starts looking at the flowers until he gets lost in his own thoughts.

**Wolfram's** **POV**...

I can't believe he's back, ugh I'm so dumb, why is it that the first thing I do upon seeing my fiancé is yell at him. But what else could I have done in front of everyone, there is just no way I could have thrown my arms around him and said 'I missed you so much'. I mean, I did miss him, and I've felt so lonely not having him by my side at night but... Ugh I need to relax and pull myself together, I should be by Yuri's side right now, not...

My thoughts fall apart when I hear Yuri calling me. Yuri walks towards me, all upset, until he is kneeling right in front of me, and I wonder why he is so mad, as I'm about to speak, he cuts me off.

"What the heck, Wolfram I've been looking for you all over the place, and then when I find you and scream out your name a few times you just ignore me".

All I could think is, wow he was looking for me, I was a little happy at the thought but he seems angry so I quickly respond "sorry Yuri, I was lost in thought".

Yuri sighs and sits next to me using my lap as a pillow "alright, I forgive you, but I'm tired from searching for you so let me rest a bit."

I start to panic internally, of course not showing it in my outward appearance. My thoughts all jumble and I find myself staring down at Yuri, without noticing I wasalready stroking his hair.

After a few moments when I realize what I am doing, I immediately stand up and Yuri falls off of me. I start to walk away but Yuri calls out to me, "Hey what was that for", but all I could do is dash off.

**Yuri's** **POV**...

Geez, where could Wolfram be, I've been searching for hours already. I'm so tired of running around the castle, I could ask the maids, "...hey, have you three seen Wolfram". The girls nod their heads, they had no idea.

I start walking back to the entrance, guess I gotta start from scratch... oh god... I'm such an idiot, I could just kick myself, if he's not in the castle, he must be in the garden...Yeah, Wolfram might be there.

Running some more, I run all the way to the garden. There he is, he looks like he's been sitting there for a while. He looks just as wonderful as the first day I met him.

Should I call out to him, I really did miss him a lot. "Wolfram" ... Can he not hear me ... "Hey Wolfram" ... "Geez Wolfram, can't you hear me."

I walk towards Wolfram, how could he not hear me. I kneel down right in front of him to make sure I have his full attention. I am a bit upset that he didn't pay me any attention. Weird I shouldn't be pouting because of this.

"What the heck, Wolfram I've been looking for you all over the place, and then when I find you and scream out your name a few times you just ignore me".

Wolfram stares at me blankly for a moment and then surprises me, "sorry Yuri, I was lost in thought".

I just sigh and sit next to Wolfram, I shouldn't blame him, he just wanted to be alone, but I can't help but sulk, after all we all thought I'd never be back and he's not paying me any attention. Huh, what am I thinking again.

I decide to use his lap as a pillow, after all, it's only fair, I'm super tired. "alright, I forgive you, but I'm tired from searching for you so let me rest a bit." This is the first time I do this, it feels so comfortable, being like this is so relaxing, and suddenly I feel Wolfram's fingers in my hair.

That startles me a bit, but it feels good, actually it feels very nice. Wolfram seems to be so calm, I rarely see him like this. I want to hug Wolfram right now...

Ouch how the hell did I end up on the ground. Wolfram suddenly stands up and starts walking away "Hey, what was that for?" I stand up, wanting to reach out for Wolfram, and he bolts. What the hell, why did he suddenly run away. Feeling slightly disappointed I stand up and dust myself off.

It was nice being so close to Wolfram, oh well nothing I can do about it now, he probably needs space, he's my friend and I gotta give him space. Oh well, I might as well go talk to Conrad, maybe play some catch.

**Wolfram's** **POV**...

My heart's beating so fast, what was I doing, I wasn't even thinking, my body just moved. I missed him so much and I let it get to me, I mean Yuri was so comfortable, he's being so weird, can't believe he used my lap as a pillow. Crap I'm blushing. I need to calm down ... Come on heart, calm down.

It's pretty late already I should put Greta to bed. I start to look for her and find her leaving Anissina's room. Oh, there she is, "Greta, it's time for bed , let's go" Greta looks at Wolfram with puppy dog eyes, "Ok, but daddy Wolfram, can you read me a story please", I smile down at Greta and tell her to pick out a book, she chooses one of her favorites that Anissina has written. What a surprise, I couldn't help but giggle.

**End of Chapter 1**

Luna note:)

Thanks for reading. Please review so I know if I should post more.

I hope you guys like it, I know it's a little slow but I want to show the feelings, and how Yuri will eventually realize he wants to be with Wolfram and not just as friends. Some of it might also seem pointless to put in but I wanted to make a short scene where Yuri was hesitant about going home.

And I just like the sound of 'my wolfram', since wolfram would probably be overjoyed to have Yuri call him that. Please review and let me know what you think, it's my first story and I'm looking forward to any kind of review that could help me improve my writing. I have four other chapters but I dunno if I'll post it yet. Also if the rating is incorrect, please let me know, I wasn't so sure about it.

I tend to make changes to chapters as I reread my story again and again, I decided that this is the last update for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, just a fan

Pairings: Yuri X Wolfram

Summary: Yuri misses Shin Makoku, his kingdom, he wants things to go back to normal. 'Normal, what's normal about being engaged to a guy.'

Side notes: Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means new location

/ end of someone's POV in the middle of the story

**Chapter 2**

Wolfram and Greta are in Yuri's room getting ready for bed. Greta looks at Wolfram with puppy dog eyes, "daddy Wolfram, read me a story", Wolfram smiles down at Greta and tells her to pick out a book, she chooses one of her favorites that Anissina has written.

Yuri comes into his room and sees Wolfram in his frilly pink nightgown with his daughter in his arms, both sprawled out on his bed.

**Yuri's** **POV**...

They sleep so alike, my daughter and my fiancé, I giggle slightly, my family ... Wait ... my family, what am I saying, I mean yeah Greta is my daughter and Wolfram has already stated that as my fiancé, she is also his daughter ... But this engagement was a mistake ... Do I really see him as my family ...

Wait ... I ... do I want this engagement to continue, I mean I love Wolfram and I missed him very much, but do I love him in that way. He's my friend, of course I missed him, that's all.

But, I do admit I felt very comfortable on Wolfram's lap, as if I belonged there, I loved the close proximity and the way he stroked my hair and his scent was ... Oh crap I'm getting hard. Stop thinking, stop thinking, this isn't right.

/

Yuri clears his head of all thoughts and just starts getting ready for bed, putting on his usual blue pajamas that he found so comfortable. He lays down next to Greta in the bed, and not wanting any weird thoughts to come into his head, he falls into a deep sleep.

Morning comes and Yuri gets ready for his morning run with Conrad, he takes one last look at his family '_yeah, my family, in some form or another_' is what Yuri thinks, and goes for his run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone gathers in the dining hall to eat breakfast. Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, and Wolfram are eating peacefully while Greta is talking and giggling nonstop.

Yuri has been staring at Wolfram while eating '_why did he run away, I don't get it. But then again why did I use his lap as a pillow, what was I thinking, and why did I get hard remembering him. Do I still want him to be my fiancé, am I in love with Wolf.'_ A huge blush appears on Yuri's face As he's thinking.

Conrart notices and wonders what he is thinking about, he's noticed the glances he is giving his little brother and can't imagine what Yuri is thinking. He is intrigued by Yuri's behavior, _'...he seems to be acting differently towards Wolfram ever since he arrived, I wonder why.' _

Yuri realizes that he hasn't been paying attention to Greta, he comes back to reality in time to hear the ending of her story.

" ... then Anissina's invention went boom and Dacoscos' face was covered in black dust." Yuri gives a slight smile to Greta, Wolfram isn't entertained in the least, he is filled with worry, he looks over at his daughter, "Anissina's inventions are dangerous Greta, be more careful." Greta pouts..."Don't worry Anissina would never let me get hurt."

Yuri looks over at Wolfram "Greta really likes spending time with Anissina and she never gets hurt, don't worry so much."

"Yuri, she's our daughter what are you going to do if one of Anissina's inventions blow up near her and she gets hurt."

Yuri sighs, not wanting to argue, he has a point but they can't shelter her from having some fun, he just stays silent.

"Your such an overprotective parent" says Conrart, "and Yuri is the doting parent" adds Gwendal. Meanwhile both Yuri and Wolfram go completely red in the face.

Gunter joins the conversation, "Anyway, Heika, it's going to be a long day for you, we must organize a party so that everyone may know your back." Yuri just sighs and nods '_there is no point arguing with Gunter, he'll just stare at me with those big eyes and make me listen until I agree to help out.'_

"Mother will be coming home soon and she will want to plan all the details with Gunter, so instead of party planning, you have lots of papers to sign, there are certain papers that need the kings signature, so be prepared." Gwendal said with a smile.

Gwendal feels that he will still be doing most of the work till Yuri gets used to things, but they need to start easing him into becoming a full time king with all his responsibilities, but they can do it slowly.

'_Gwendal always says I dote on Heika too much, but he is doing all his majesty's work and is far more doting than I', _thought Conrart. They all finish their meals and head off to do their own thing, while Yuri follows Gwendal to the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram heads off to be alone for a while and think.

**Wolframs** **POV**...

I don't know what to think, Yuri doesn't seem to be as distant as before. I feel so comfortable around him, I'm not even acting like myself. I've never been so forward as to stroke Yuri's hair like that, I mean we've never even been in such close proximity, at least not for that long. I thought I'd never see him again, my emotions are going crazy. I love him so much, I'm so happy he's back.

Ugh, I'll just act normally for now, hopefully Yuri doesn't ask why I ran away. He'll be busy with work anyway, maybe he'll even forget. I just have to get used to Yuri being around again and get a grip on my heart. Sigh.

**End of Chapter 2**

Luna Note :)

Thanks for reading. Here is the second chapter, it's a little short but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Is it good, boring, too short, too fast in progression. I made a few changes in the first and second chapters, I'll make sure to retread my third chapter a few times before posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou

Warning: BL, Guy on Guy

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: Yuri is conflicted about whether he loves Wolfram or not, but has so much work to do that he doesn't feel like thinking, actually just feels like shutting down.

Side Notes: Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means change in location, '... _italics..._' Means thoughts

**Chapter****3**:

Lady Celi has arrived and is planning the big party with Gunter, while everyone else has been going on with their daily routines. Poor Yuri has been working for the past two weeks without many breaks due to his long absence. '_Too much paperwork, and the party is coming soon, I need a break.' _Yuri is sick of work already, always trying to slack off, but Gwendal is getting serious about Yuri doing his own work.

Yuri is in his office yet again. He feels like he's been here forever, but it's only noon. Gwendal has given Yuri a fifteen minute break, so Yuri is just sitting by the window looking out. '_Oh, it's Wolfram, he's by the garden again, he really does love that place. These few weeks have been crazy, when I'm not working, all I think about is Wolfram, this is getting ridiculous. I don't know what to do.' _He sees Greta running up to Wolfram smiling happily "daddy Wolfram". '_She's so attached to Wolfram, I'm a little jealous'. _Yuri decides to sneak off and go to his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri runs over to the garden with a big smile plastered on his face, "Hey Wolfram, Greta."

"Papa Yuri" Greta smiles and runs up to Yuri and hugs him. "Yuri, shouldn't you be working right now?"

Yuri puts Greta down and answers Wolfram, "Wolf, don't worry about it, I spent two weeks and all morning signing papers, it's time for a break."

Wolfram walks over to Yuri, "Yuri, you wimp"

"Don't call me that!" Yuri says while laughing.

"Why are you laughing"

Yuri's laugh starts to die down " it's nothing really, it's just been a while since you called me that" Yuri hugs wolfram in a tight embrace, "I missed you Wolf" '_I really did miss you Wolfram, I'm so glad I'm back.'  
_

Wolfram turns crimson faced and tries to wiggle free, "Yuri ... what ... What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Wolfram, it's just been a while, we haven't spent any time together and I've been back for a few weeks already, I feel like I don't see you much, anyway I've got an idea, why don't we go on a picnic together, you know as a family."

Wolfram stares at Yuri for a bit, '_what is he thinking, is he sick, he just called us a family.' _Wolfram starts to blush, "Yuri, are you sure?"

Yuri looks at Wolfram, "of course I'm sure", Yuri holds Wolfram's hand and then Greta's hand "let's go."

Greta and Wolfram stare at Yuri for a second, then Greta smiles brightly and let's Yuri hold her hand. Wolfram blushes even more but let's Yuri hold his hand '_Yuri'. _Wolfram lowers his head a bit and smiles.

Yuri looks at Greta, "Greta, you go ask the maids to get us a bunch of food for a picnic while Wolf and I get the horses ready"

Greta smiles at Yuri, "ok" and runs off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri leads Wolfram to the stables and they begin to prepare the horses. "Wolf, something wrong?"

"Yuri, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am Wolf, why do you ask?"

"It's just, you've been acting a little strange lately and it's strange for you to want to go out as a family."

Yuri gets close to Wolfram, "Why is it so strange, I've missed you guys, I thought I'd never come back." Yuri strokes Wolfram's cheek and Wolfram is shocked.

'_Oh my god, Yuri's so close, and what is he doing, I swear something's gotta be wrong'. _Wolfram backs away from Yuri and reaches for his horse, "Yeah I guess that's true."

Greta comes back, and she is with Jozak, "Heika, it's so good to see you, I heard you are going on a picnic, I brought over the food for you, seems the little miss here has gotten too much stuff."

Wolfram and Yuri turn to Jozak, surprised to see him, "Jozak, thanks for helping Greta. And yes, it's such a beautiful day that I suggested we go out as a family for once." Jozak looks at Yuri with surprise and slight concern in his eyes and then looks at Wolfram who shrugs it off "don't worry we won't go too far and I'll be with Yuri, so we'll be safe."

"I hope you informed everyone of this little excursion, if so I have nothing to say except, have fun you lovebirds." Wolfram nearly chokes and glares at Jozak, but Yuri makes no counter comment and both Jozak and Wolfram find it strange.

Yuri smiles while no one is looking "Anyway, I'll ride Ao, and Greta you ride with Wolfram, now let's go ... oh and Jozak I'll leave it to you to tell the others ... Thanks" Yuri helps Greta get on Wolfram's horse and gets on Ao, he waves as Ao and Wolfram's horse start galloping away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at a nearby lake, close to Covenant castle and start setting up for their picnic. Greta is super happy and after Wolfram's confusion disperses, he becomes just as happy.

"Let's go in the water before we eat daddy Wolfram" Greta holds Wolfram's hand and drags him towards the water. "Alright, why not, take off your dress and fold it so it doesn't get wet. We don't have a choice but to swim in our underwear since we forgot to bring swim suits." As he says this, he begins to take off his clothes.

Yuri sits down and watches his beloved fiancé and daughter playing in the water. After a while Yuri begins to stare at Wolfram's body from his wet hair down to his chest, '_Wolf really does have a great body, and those beautiful emerald eyes that look like they can hypnotize any man', _Yuri licks his lips, '_crap, what am I thinking at a time like this, there is a child present', _Before he could have any more of those thoughts he hears his name being called.

"...ri, Yuri, what is the matter with you, Greta has been calling you." Wolfram and Greta get out of the water and he puts his hand on Yuri's forehead "are you really feeling alright?"

Yuri blushes realizing that he has made his family worry, "I'm sorry, I was just spacing out, what is it Greta?"

Greta holds Yuri's hand, "Come play with us ", Yuri joins them for about an hour. Greta is exhausted and they decide to get out of the water, Wolfram puts Greta on Yuri's back and they leave the water.

Yuri sets her down and Wolfram starts taking out some food and handing it out to the others. They eat and chat for a while and when they finish eating the boys notice that Greta has fallen asleep.

Wolfram stands up, "Maybe we should head back to the castle."

Yuri holds Wolfram's hand, "It's only 4pm Wolf, don't worry so much, we can let her sleep here a while and then head back, besides I wanna talk some more." Yuri sits Wolfram down next to him and doesn't release his hand.

"Wolf, why did you run away that night when I found you in the garden a few weeks ago?"

'_crap, he remembered', _Wolfram seems to be hesitating, "...it's just... I felt embarrassed, I ... I did something weird "

'_That's all, geez I thought ... Oh well whatever, I'm glad it was nothing.' _Yuri looks into Wolfram's emerald eyes "silly, what are you talking about, you didn't do anything weird, and I was so comfortable, but you let me fall and hit my head." Yuri laughs it off and Wolfram blushes " ... Sorry ..."

"Don't be, it's kinda funny..." Yuri is still holding Wolfram's hand and is still looking into those emerald eyes making Wolfram really nervous.

'_He looks so cute and sweet blushing like that. I want to hold him, kiss him make a mess of him... Holy crap, what was I just thinking... Ugh what am I saying, I've been thinking about things like that since I returned.' _Yuri sees that Wolfram is trying to look away, but he doesn't allow that, Yuri picks up his other hand and holds Wolfram's chin in place, making the blond stare into Yuri's eyes which makes him blush even more.

'_Damn, he's just so cute.'_  
In mere seconds Yuri kisses Wolfram. Giving him a light kiss ... he leans back to look at the crimson faced Wolfram, "Yu..." Before Wolfram could finish calling his fiancées name, Yuri's lips were crashing down on Wolfram's for another kiss, his tongue asking permission to delve into that sweet wet cavern known as Wolfram's mouth.

'_What is happening, why is Yuri doing this', _Wolfram feels so self conscious, he has no idea what has gotten into Yuri, but his fiancé is kissing him, he doesn't care why, he is just too happy. Feeling confused and happy, he just closes his eyes and allows Yuri's tongue to gain entrance into his mouth, making their tongues twirl around inside.

Yuri is very excited, Wolfram hasn't punched him yet and is even kissing him back. '_I don't want to part from these_, _but we need air'', _Yuri reluctantly pulls away from Wolfram and looks up at him.

'_My precious Wolf, he looks quite dazed and so sexy with that lusty look in his eyes',_ Yuri could feel it, he couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted Wolfram more than anything, _'I must be in_ _love with_ _him_'.

Wolfram feels disappointed that they needed to breathe, he would have liked to stay in Yuri's arms forever. Wolfram tries to control his breathing, he realizes that both boys are panting quite hard. "Yuri ... *pant* ... What ... *pant* ... Why ..." Wolfram gets upset with himself because he couldn't properly form a sentence at the moment, but when he hears Yuri do the same, he feels ok about it.

"Wolf ... *pant* ... I ..." Yuri reaches out and holds Wolfram in a tight embrace, Wolfram startles as Yuri sits him down on his lap. '_Yuri, he's hard', _Wolfram feels so many emotions right now, but all he can think of is that Yuri is reacting to him. Knowing that Yuri is responding this way to being with him, he can't hold himself back any longer. Wolfram wraps his arms around Yuri's neck, making Yuri hold Wolfram's waist tighter.

"I ... want ... *pant* ... You ... *pant* ... Right now." Yuri blushes _'I_ _can't believe I just said that, I have got to calm down. I still have to tell him how I feel and ask him how he feels', _Yuri tries to distract himself, he wants to do this in the proper order.

"Yuri ... Me too", hearing Wolfram's words, Yuri forgets all his thoughts and gives Wolfram a deep kiss, pushing him down to the ground.

Wolfram is laying underneath Yuri, both boys panting and rubbing against each other. Suddenly they hear a rustling and they realize where they are. They both think '_oh crap', _Greta is waking up and the boys immediately separate.

Greta lets out a yawn and looks at her fathers, "Daddy Wolfram, papa Yuri, what time is it?" They hear the rustling again, and voices.

"Heika, Wolfram, where are you?" Conrart suddenly pops out of nowhere and goes up to the boys, "what have you guys been doing, it's nearly dinner time, Jozak said you went on a picnic around noon."

"Sorry Conrad, time kind of slipped us by, Greta fell asleep and Wolfram and I got distracted while talking." Yuri looks very apologetic and Wolfram as well.

Gwendal, Hube and Gunter make their way to the boys and Gunter hugs Yuri crying, "I'm fine Gunter, I'm sorry we didn't come back sooner."

They all rode back to Covenant castle, upon their arrival Yuri was confronted by Ken, "Yuri, I know this is your kingdom and all, you have the right to go anywhere you want, but you gotta let people know if your going to be out so long, especially without any guards. I mean your a king for goodness sakes." Yuri apologizes to Murata who had only come over thinking something had happened to Yuri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a nice dinner Murata says they should go take a bath and relax like they usually did when Ken would go to Covenant castle. The others go about there usual business. While Ken, Yuri and Wolfram all go to the kings bath together, '_thank goodness Murata is here, if not who knows what I'd do to Wolfram. I dunno what came over me before, maybe I should take some more time to figure out my feelings properly.'_

**Wolfram's** **POV...  
**

_My_ _heart's still racing from before, I don't know if it's such a good idea to go to the bath with Yuri. But since Geika will be there, I guess I'll be fine. Ugh I let myself get carried away. I'm glad we were interrupted, if we would have continued, it would have just been because of lust. I mean I love Yuri, everyone knows it, but how does Yuri feel._

Did he momentarily go crazy with lust or does he have feelings for me. Ever since he has returned, he hasn't mentioned, not once that he wants to annul the engagement. But that's because I've been avoiding him and I haven't mentioned it. I dunno, I'm so confused now. I'm so glad we're not going to be alone for now.

**End of Chapter 3**

Luna note :)  
Well, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter so there you have, hope you like it. Please review I'd like to know what everyone thinks. If I'm going too slow, fast, or if anyone has any opinions. Since it's my first story I'm planning to have less than ten chapters, not sure yet how many I'll have.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KYo Kara Maoh

Warning: Guy on Guy

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: Yuri wants to sort out his feelings before doing anything with Wolfram again. He has finally recognized he has very strong feelings for Wolfram and wants to do things in the proper order. But can he control himself...

Side notes: Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means change in location, '..._italics...' _means thoughts

**Chapter****4:**

'_Crap, I don't think it was a good idea for the three of us to be in the bath together.' _They each have a small towel covering only their private areas as per usual, and Yuri is damn glad to have that small towel, he didn't trust himself.

Wolfram offers to wash Yuri's back as he always does, and Yuri nods in agreement for him to do it. This surprised Ken, as well as Wolfram, seeing that Yuri has never allowed it before. Things were going normally and Yuri was relieved he had nothing to worry about.

Ken felt that something strange was going on, after all, he was told that Yuri wanted some family time with lord Von Bielefelt and Greta which was some shocking news. It seems his best friend was finally taking note of his fiancé and Ken has decided to try out a little theory he had going.

"Lord Von Bielefelt, would you like me to wash your back for you?" Wolfram didn't mind, since that was just common courtesy in Shin Makoku, after all he is a prince. "Sure, thank you. "

Ken couldn't help but smile when he saw Shibuya sulking. '_What the heck, I thought for sure Wolfram would say no.'_ Yuri stares at the boys who are talking and being overly friendly with one another, in his opinion. Yuri is not happy, he doesn't like what he's seeing, '_what the hell is Murata doing touching My Wolfram.' _

Yuri was getting angrier and angrier, not noticing when he gets close to Ken, "Murata ...let go of the cloth and move away from Wolfram", Yuri's eyes shift to his Maoh version without him noticing. Yuri looks as though he wants to kill his best friend, so Ken gladly complies after seeing Yuri's reaction.

Wolfram turns around and asks what's going on, but Yuri doesn't say anything and just pulls Wolfram out of the bath, "ok we're clean enough so let's go back to our room". Wolfram looks at him with his mouth wide open '_did he just say 'our' room just now, how strange.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at Yuri's room and get dressed for bed, Yuri sees Greta and politely asks her to sleep in her room because he needs to talk to Wolfram alone. Greta says goodnight to her fathers, kisses them on the cheek and goes to her room.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram is sitting on the bed looking at Yuri. _'He's acting strange, he seems pretty upset, I wonder what happened.'  
_

Yuri sighs and looks at Wolfram, not even feeling angry anymore, '_I don't understand why I acted that way towards Murata, it's not like he's even interested in Wolfram, I just ... Didn't like the fact that he was touching him.' _Yuristartsgettingupsetagain_, _"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be alone with you for a while, is that so wrong, can I not spend time alone with my fiancé."

Yuri starts walking around, looking slightly nervous and a little agitated, '_well first, I need to calm down and tell Wolfram how I feel, I was being quite possessive! But I've never told anyone I'm in love with them, how should I tell him. And I've got to relax and stop snapping at Wolfram for letting Murata touch him. I mean seriously what's wrong with me. Murata is not into guys, definitely not... At least I think he's not...no no he's not into guys.'  
_

Wolfram smiles, '_he said my fiancé.' _"You know that's not what I mean, if you asked it of me, I'd be alone with you all day, everyday." Wolfram blushes lightly at his own confession.

Yuri smiles brightly at Wolfram and sits down next to him. "Wolf, there is something I want to tell you, I've been thinking about our engagement and..."

Wolfram stands up and cuts him off, "do you still want to cancel our engagement! Even after what happened near the lake. Do you regret what you did, what we almost did." Wolfram looks very sad and angry, like the little lord brat that he is. He looks like he wants to keep talking but Yuri cuts him off.

Yuri holds Wolfram's hand and pulls him back to sit down, "listen Wolfram don't just cut me off like that."

" ... Sorry, I just..." Wolfram looks down and Yuri holds his hand tighter and entwines their fingers together.

"Wolf, look at me ... ... please look at me" Wolfram slowly raises his head and looks at Yuri, '_There are so many emotions in Yuri's eyes, he's never looked at me this way.' _

Yuri smiles and stares into Wolfram's beautiful emerald eyes that are filled with so much love, so much hope, '_how could I not have seen this before in Wolfram's gaze, he loves me, we are meant for each other', _Yuri kisses Wolfram lightly on the lips, hugs him close and whispers into his ear "Wolf, I love you."

Wolfram feels as though his heart would stop at any moment, '_did Yuri just say he loves, no that can't be right. Yuri has always said he likes girls, I must have heard wrong.' _Wolfram pulls away " what did you say, I thought you like girls, you have always wanted to end our engagement since day one. Why the sudden change, I don't get it."

Yuri looks at Wolfram "Wolfram, I've always cared for you. And I've never said that once since I came back, even before I left I stopped wanting to cancel, and yes I liked girls but I'm in love with you and only you. I've thought about this a lot! I missed you so much. All I could think about was you, since the moment I left, only you. You've captured my heart Wolfram Von Bielefeld... Please believe me Wolf." Yuri pulls Wolfram in for a passionate kiss and finally relaxes when Wolfram kisses him back.

'_He really means it, doesn't he.' _They pull away from each other for some air "I love you too Yuri", Wolfram smiles, wraps his arms around Yuri's neck, and Yuri pulls in closer, kissing his cheeks while Wolfram starts nibbling On his ear.

"Your mine now Wolfram, so don't let others touch you so easily anymore."

Wolfram's mind is kind of foggy because of Yuri's caresses, '_what...what is he talking about.' _Wolfram takes a breath, "What are you talking about Yuri ... " Wolfram thinks for a while and smiles, "you mean Geika, Yuri, he's your best friend and he was only scrubbing my back for me."

Yuri scowls a bit, and lays Wolfram onto the bed, "I don't care, don't let other men touch you." Wolfram giggles and Yuri leans in and bites Wolfram neck, leaving a very noticeable love bite, causing Wolfram to let out a moan/scream "... Ahhn ... Yuri, what the hell was that for, you wimp"

"Your mine ... *giggles* ... little lord brat", Yuri grins and hugs Wolfram close.

"I've always been yours Yuri, since the day we met." Yuri smiles and lays next to Wolfram. Wolfram yawns, it's been a long day and he is usually in bed early.

"Wolf, you look sleepy, let's rest, we'll continue this tomorrow." Wolfram nods and immediately falls asleep, '_honestly, how could he fall asleep so easily after what just happened. Well I guess Wolfram has always fallen asleep easily.'_

Yuri pulls Wolfram closer to him, "I love you Wolf", he gives him a peck on the cheek, falling asleep while holding onto Wolfram's waist all night.

**End** **of** **Chapter** **4  
**

**:) Luna** **note :)**  
First fanfic, I hope it's good, please review and I don't mind critiques. Also let me know if I should continue or stop here. What you guys think. I might have made another chapter, because I had mentioned about a party, but I dunno if I should keep it going, so if you want another chapter, just say the word And I'll post.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: Yuri is finally opening up about his feelings for Wolfram

Side note: Xxxxxxxxxxxx means location change

**Chapter 5:**

**Ken Murata's POV**

Shibuya's amazing, once he sets his mind on something he dives right in, and gives it everything he's got. I feel so proud of my friend, he has finally realized that he has been in love with Lord Von Bielefelt for a long time. I mean I thought we would lose Shibuya when Wolfram nearly died during that time with the originators, how could he not have noticed that he was already in love. How could he not have told me he realized it so soon, oh well I'll have to ask him another day about when he realized it.

I leave the bath after relaxing for about another hour and I'm on my way to the guest room when I notice sir Weller by the kings door. I want to stop him just in case Yuri and lord Von Bielefelt are busy, but I didn't make it in time. I run towards Shibuya's door after sir Weller, but I soon saw that the boys were sleeping and that he was just covering them with a blanket. But by the way they were holding each other and the smirk on Weller's face, I knew that he noticed.

I continued on to my room and proceeded to sleep for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed since the boys confessed to each other and Yuri is feeling slightly upset. Wolfram and Yuri were supposed to continue where they left off the very next day, but lady Von Spitzveg and Gunter cornered him the next morning and kept him busy. '_If not lady Celi and Gunter, then Gwendal was breathing down my neck, I want to be alone with Wolf.' _

It was the day of the party and many preparations were still going on, but Yuri didn't care, he's been so busy with work and party planning that he and Wolfram haven't had time to be alone as a couple all week. He was getting quite frustrated, '_after this party, I'll make sure me and Wolfram get some alone time.' _

Everyone gathers in the dining hall to have breakfast together, but Yuri and Wolfram are the first ones there (courtesy of Ken who tried to give them a few minutes alone and distracted everyone. He could tell his friend was about to blow with all this stuff going on.)

Yuri is sitting in his seat when Wolfram comes in, "Wolf" Yuri sounds so happy calling out to him with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Yuri", Wolfram smiles, '_he sounds so happy to see me', "_where is everyone?"

Yuri notices Wolfram is about to sit next to him, so he grabs him by the arm and pulls him onto his lap, "I don't know, and I don't really care, it's about time we get to be alone together", Yuri turns Wolfram around and kisses the love bite he left on Wolfram's neck a week ago that is now almost invisible. Seeing this he decides to leave a new mark.

Yuri nibbles and sucks on Wolfram's neck, which Wolfram rewards him by letting him hear his sweet voice, "... haa ... Yuri ... no ...*pant* ... wait! We can't do this here! It's early morning and everyone will be here soon."

Yuri holds Wolfram tighter and whispers into his ear, "Wolf, please, just a little longer", and he kisses him lightly on the lips.

Wolfram pulls away and gets off of Yuri's lap, leaving Yuri looking a bit dejected. Wolfram brushes his lips over Yuri's before hearing the doorknob twisting open "Yuri ... tonight." Wolfram blushes furiously and Yuri has a huge grin on his face when everyone walks in. Greta runs towards her fathers and chooses to sit next to Yuri.

They all sit down and have a pleasant breakfast, all the while Yuri steals glances at Wolfram while licking his lips. '_I wish I could take him back to our room where we could be alone for a while. I want to hold him close, but I'd make Wolfram mad again, I don't need to get another punch for accidentally showing affection in public. He's so cute when he's embarrassed.' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's time for the party and everyone is getting ready, Wolfram and Yuri meet right in front of his door, both already prepared. "You look very handsome Yuri."

Yuri smiles and holds Wolfram close, "so do you ... very sexy" nibbling on his ear at those last few words and blushing slightly at what he has just said.

Wolfram brings his hands forward and places them on Yuri's chest, He smiles at Yuri, "Yuri, this party is important, it shows your still our king, so stop fooling around, there's no time to play."

Yuri pouts, "I know, I understand that this party is to inform everyone that I'm back and here to stay. We can't really do anything right now, I get that, but a kiss is fine right ... Kiss me Wolf."

Wolfram sighs and looks at Yuri sternly, but he's not at all disappointed by their intimacy, he'd also like some alone time but, not yet. As Yuri's fiancé and guard, it's his duty to see that Yuri is the best king he could be. As Wolfram is about to kiss Yuri, they hear footsteps heading their way.

They are interrupted Greta who comes running to show off her new blue dress to her fathers, Wolfram blushes and smacks Yuri away.

Felling a little disappointed by the interruption, Yuri pouts again, but let's it slide since there is a minor present. They both compliment Greta and tell her that she looks beautiful.

**Yuri's POV...**

Greta takes hold of my hand along with Wolfram's and starts striding down the hallway to go to the party. She's so enthusiastic and so cute. We'll be going in as a family, feels nice, after all Wolfram would feel embarrassed if I took his hand and entered the party with just us two. I can see Wolfram blushing, he must be nervous, it's the first time we enter a gathering like this together, usually Wolframs brothers are with us.

We walk into the party room and everyone looks our way. Ugh I hate this part, where I have to walk down the isle majestically, but at least Greta and Wolfram are with me now. I can see Conrad and Gwendal staring at me, I'm surprised they haven't said anything about how close I've gotten with their precious baby brother. Lady Celi looks so happy, I'm sure she's heard gossip from the maids about how her son's relationship has improved with the king. We'll have to sit down eventually to talk about our future wedding I suppose.

Anyway, I gotta focus right now. There are so many people, everyone's here. Even lady Flynn, Mr. Baldy, and the Von Wincott family. This is going to be a long night, but at least my friends are here as well.

**End Chapter 5**

For those who don't know much about Kyo Kara Maoh

**Immediate family**

Shin Mokoku - The Great Demon Kingdom

Cecilie Von Spitzveg 'Celi' is the mother of Gwendal, Conrart, and Wolfram

Wolfram looks just like his mother and is the youngest son

Wolfram and his brothers call their mother 'Hahaue', which means mother

Gwendal is the eldest brother

Conrart is called Conrad by Yuri and people on earth

Gunter - Yuri's teacher in a way, helps Gwendal manage everything

Gegenhuber 'Hube' - Devoted his life to serve Yuri

Ken Murata - Yuri's best friend and a double black like Yuri (black hair, black eyes)

Double black are usually the most powerful of the demon race

Yuri is half, his mother is human - Miko Shibuya who calls herself Jennifer

Souma Shibuya - Yuri's father

Shori Shibuya - Yuri's big brother

Greta - Yuri's adopted daughter, human

Yuri has made an alliance with several human territories

**Human** **Territories**

'Mr. Baldy' is a nickname that Yuri gave the Prince of Cavalcade Mr. hyscliff

Beatrice is about Greta's age - 's daughter

Lady Flynn is the ruler of Caloria

**:) **Luna note** :)**

Thanks for reading, hope it's to your liking, I know it's a bit short but I wanted to add a bit, you know before the party. Next up will be the party, or at least of bit of the party and more about the after party for Yuri and Wolfram. Yay, can't wait to see what I come up with.

Please REVIEW, the more reviews, the more motivation for me to write. Also i shoulda probably put info about 'Kkm' (Kyo Kara Maoh) before, but better late than never. I just assume most people who read like Kkm like I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyo Kara Maou, although I did buy season 1&2

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: Yuri's bored, the party's like all the others, where he has to deal with people like Von Spitzbeg trying to curry favor with the king. '_Wait, where's Wolfram, he's usually by my side trying to keep me in line.' _Uh oh, where the heck is Wolfram?

Side notes: / means end of someone's POV,

Heika - Your Majesty

Maou - Yuri's title as king

Geika - Your Eminence

Hahaue - Mother

Wolfram calls Gwendal big brother and his other brother just Conrart

**Chapter 6:**

It's been about two hours since the party had started and Yuri has been mingling with his guests The whole time. Now he is sitting on his throne taking a short break from standing and he has lost sight of Wolfram.

**Yuri's POV...**

Ugh, this party seems to be lasting forever, everywhere I turn, people are sucking up to me. I was able to talk to lady Flynn, but not for long, so sad. She one of the few people I can have a normal conversation with. On top of that Wolfram is no where to be found, what the hell. It's upsetting, I thought he'd be by my side all night. *Sigh*, but I guess he does have to mingle and he probably has friends he hasn't seen for a while. *Sigh*

/

Conrart approaches Yuri, while he's sighing, "Heika, is something the matter, you seem to be sighing a lot."

"Conrad, I told you, your my godfather, call me Yuri, also do you know where Wolfram is, I haven't seen him for a bit."

"Yes Heika, I'm sorry, I mean Yuri. Wolfram is talking to an old childhood friend, they haven't seen each other for quite a while. Do yo need him for something, I can go and get him for you."

"No, that's fine. I'll look for him myself, just point me in the right direction."

Yuri begins looking around for Wolfram. After searching for about fifteen minutes, he finally finds the green eyed blond boy, along with a young man. The other boy is slightly taller than Wolfram, with dark blue hair about shoulder length and blue eyes. The boys are sitting pretty far from most of the crowd and seem to have such an intimate atmosphere around them, that happens to keep others from intruding into their conversation.

'_That must be the old friend that Conrad was talking about. They seem pretty close, but then again, I guess that's expected of a childhood friend.'_

Wolfram lifts his head in Yuri's direction and smiles at him. '_He saw me.' _Yuri smiles back and gives a slight wave.

The young man by Wolfram's side looks up at the black eyed, black haired young man known as the 27th Maou. But Yuri notices that the young man looks disappointed. He walks over to the boys sitting down at the table.

Wolfram and the other young man get up to greet the king. "Yuri, this is Shiro, a childhood friend of mine, we haven't seen each other since we were kids."

"Hello, Shiro, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yuri Shibuya."

"Heika, it's very nice to meet you as well." Shiro stares at Yuri and gives a short bow as his greeting. '_Why is Wolfram calling the king by his name, how strange.'_

Wolfram goes to Yuri's side and holds his hand. Yuri leans his head closer to Wolfram so he could hear him through the music.

"Wolfram, I've been looking for you, almost immediately after coming into the party we got separated. I saw Greta with Mr. baldy's daughter Beatrice, they seem to be having lots of fun. You were with them for a while and then disappeared."

"Sorry Yuri, I figured you'd be alright on your own, after all big brother and Conrart were keeping an eye on you so I thought it'd be okay to talk to Shiro for a while. Is there something you need?"

"Uhm, Wolfram, is everything alright." Shiro is wondering why Wolfram needs to apologize for not being by the kings side. He knows that Wolfram is one of the kings guards, but there are many of them around.

"Yeah Shiro, everything's fine. I'm gonna talk with Yuri for a while, we'll talk later. Is that okay."

Yuri interrupts, "Don't worry about it Wolf, it's nothing important, keep talking with your friend, we can talk later."

"You sure, Yuri?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I really didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go look for Greta and Beatrice."

Instead of Wolfram answering, Shiro does. "Thank you your majesty, I really enjoy talking to Wolfram. Since it's been a while, I was hoping I could stay a couple of days Within your kingdom."

"What Shiro, why all of a sudden" says Wolfram.

Shiro puts his arm around Wolfram's shoulder, "I missed you, duh. Why else would I want to stay if not for you."

Yuri trembles slightly at seeing Shiro so close to Wolfram and getting closer. '_I swear, I told Wolf not to let other men touch him so casually.'_

Yuri completely forgets that he wanted to find the young girls, "Of course it'd be nice for you to stay for a visit, after all I'd like to get to know Wolfram's childhood friend and I'm sure Wolf would love for you to be around, but I'm sorry Shiro, now may not be the right time. Life at the castle has been quite busy since I returned and I think I still need time to adjust. Maybe you could visit us next month." Yuri takes Wolfram's hand and pulls him closer to himself and away from Shiro.

"That's alright, me and Wolfram could hang out while you rest." Shiro smiles at Yuri, he would actually prefer just to hang out with Wolfram.

Yuri looks like he's starting to get upset at his insistence. Wolfram holds Yuri's hand tighter, "I agree with Yuri, it's been pretty hectic the past few weeks, I've been doing a lot of work as well. So next month would be better, that way we could accommodate and I could think of where to take you."

Since Wolfram said so, Shiro gives in, "Alright, I'll send notice a month from now, letting you know that I'll be coming."

"Alright, that's great, I'll see you next month then", Yuri and Wolfram go off to continue enjoying their festivities and talking with everyone.

Shiro just stares at Wolfram walking away, totally checking him out and being completely obvious about it. Not knowing that Wolfram is Yuri's fiancé, he plans to make a move on him the next time he sees him.

Most of the guests have already started to leave and Lady Celi comes out of nowhere and squeezes Wolfram right into her chest, making Wolfram unable to breathe for a few seconds.

"Hahaue, please stop."

"Oh, but Wolfie dear, I just couldn't help it. After all you look stunning today, your just like me. I bet all the men are still lusting after you."

"Hahaue, I've already told you I don't want men lusting after me."

"Alright Wolfie dear ... Oh Fanfan darling, where have you been."

Yuri is a few feet away from Wolfram giggling. "Really Yuri, it's not funny." Wolfram says while blushing.

"Oh, come on Wolf, she's always like that with her youngest." Yuri laughs even harder. Then he sees Wolfram starting to get even more upset, so he pulls Wolfram by the waist and brushes his lips against his.

"Yuri ... " Wolfram blushes furiously. "What are you doing...and in front of people."

Yuri realizes that people are staring and just shrugs it off.

"Doesn't matter, it's late and the party's over so let's go already okay."

"Alright Yuri but we should inform big brother First. Let's go"

**End of Chapter 6**

**:) Luna note :)**

Greta and Beatrice are about 10 years old

Thanks for reading, please review. Oh and in case you didn't know, Shiro is my own made up character, he is not in the show. What do you think of my character do you like him. I'll probably use him if I write other fics.

I don't want this fic to be too long so I plan not to show what happens with Shiro's stay, I will make another fic concerning the trouble he's caused and will cause and maybe make that one an M rating. If you enjoyed this fanfic I hope you will look for my new one, however I must say I'm going on vacation soon, so I won't be able to start the new fic for at least 2 weeks but I'll make sure this one is finished before my vacation. One more chapter to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: The party is ending, Yuri and Wolfram are finally going to get some alone time to settle things.

**Chapter 7:**

Yuri and Wolfram look for Gwendal and Conrart, to inform them that they will be leaving the party.

The boys find Gwendal, but he seems to be discussing politics with some other people. Yuri wants to avoid being caught up with what he's doing and insists they find Conrad instead.

After looking around for a few more minutes, they find Conrart with Jozak Sending people off.

"Conrad!" Yuri yells to get Conrart's attention.

"Heika, what is the matter."

"We just wanted to let someone know we were heading off to our room. Oh and Conrad, I've told you a million times, your my godfather, call me Yuri." Yuri sighs and looks at Conrart.

"...Right Yuri, I'm sorry. I'll have the guards send you back to your room."

"There is no need, I can guard Yuri on my own. Or do you think I don't have the skill." Wolfram huffs.

_'He knows full well that Conrad cares for him, and I know Wolf cares for him too, but he just can't seem to show his true feelings for his brother. Although they have gotten closer lately, I'm so glad Wolfram is opening up more in his own way.' _Yuri thinks about this now that he knows Wolfram's true feelings about the big brother that he is so proud of. He smirks, knowing full well how Conrad will respond, since this conversation has occurred on more than one occasion.

"That's not it Wolfram, I know your very capable. Of course you can accompany his majesty to his room."

Wolfram looks happy at Conrart's comment and starts walking towards the exit with Yuri following right behind Him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys walk to Yuri's room in silence.

After getting ready for bed Wolfram breaks the silence, "How was the party, did you have fun?"

Yuri sits on his bed and sighs, "Ugh, it was exhausting. I had to greet everyone in so many different ways to show respect, not to mention listening to politics for a while and having people suck up to me during most of the party."

Wolfram giggles, "what did you expect, this was a party for everyone to see the kings return, it's only natural."

Yuri holds Wolfram's hand, pulls him on to his lap into a tight embrace. "Its not funny, too many people, hours of boredom, not to mention neither you or Greta were by my side. Gunter and Gwendal were giving me so much work even at a party." Yuri sighs once more.

Wolfram smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips, surprising Yuri quite a bit. Yuri takes it as Wolfram comforting him and gladly accepts the attention.

"Wolf..." Yuri holds Wolfram tighter and deepens their kiss.

They separate after a few minutes because of the lack of air. After catching his breath Yuri speaks up, "Wolfram, let's go on a date, just the two of us. I think we should take time to talk to each other. We've never really been alone long enough."

"Its about time you asked me that wimp..." Before Yuri could tell Wolfram not to call him that, Wolfram continues, "...I'm glad you asked, I want to spend more time alone together too."

Yuri smiles at Wolfram, "so we are officially dating now ... Your mine Wolf."

Wolfram kisses Yuri's cheek, "...and your mine and mine alone now. So no cheating"

Yuri is surprised by the possessive tone Wolfram has, but he's happy because it's been a while since Wolfram has called him a cheater and shown how much he cares.

"Of course Wolf, I'm yours, now and always."

This sends shivers down Wolfram's spine and he tackles Yuri to the bed and gives him a deep kiss. "I love you Yuri."

"Me too Wolf", they proceed to cuddle for a while and they both pass out in each other's arms due to the exhaustion from the party.

Yuri is holding Wolfram by the waist and Wolfram is snuggled up closely to Yuri's chest.

Conrad comes in to check on Yuri to make sure he is safe and comes close to the bed and pulls up the covers, he smiles down at his precious little brother and his most important king. "Goodnight Heika, Wolfram."

**End**

**:) Luna note :)**

Thanks for reading, that's the last chapter, hope you liked it. I know it's short but I wanted to wrap it up and I already made it longer than I had intended. I should have probably written a more passionate scene but I wanted this fic to be about their feelings and short. Please review and let me know what you think of my first fanfic.

I will most likely write another fic about Kkm with my own character Shiro added into it and of course Yuri x WolfrM as the main pair. If you guys liked this one then I hope you look forward to reading my next fic. Still dunno when I'll write it, but I definitely will.


End file.
